In recent years, an ozone generation device has become to be widely used in advanced water treatment systems. As this ozone generation device, there is an ozone generation device forming discharge gaps by even discharge tubes that are arranged concentrically inside a plurality of electrode tubes that are arranged in parallel inside a tank-shaped container. The ozone generation device having this structure generates ozone gas from a raw material gas by silent discharge in the discharge gaps described above (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
A temperature of the electrode tubes in the ozone generation device having this structure becomes high by the silent discharge. Since the generated ozone decomposes when the temperature of the electrode tubes becomes high, ozone generation efficiency is reduced. Therefore, it is done that a cooling space is formed around the plurality of electrode tubes, a cooling waters flows into this space, and the electrode tube is cooled.